


all bark, no bite

by Rotas



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotas/pseuds/Rotas
Summary: Jealousy leads Inuyasha back to Kouga's den, unsure if Kagome really went back to her time.
Relationships: InuYasha/Kouga (InuYasha)
Kudos: 79





	all bark, no bite

Shock, hurt, confused, betrayed - a few choice words Inuyasha might’ve used to describe how he felt if he were the least bit emotionally aware. But all of these were pushed aside, replaced with a fiery, familiar rage as he heard Kagome call out to help the wolf demon who he’d been attempting to rescue her from. 

Stupid, ungrateful. How could she? The half-demon snarled at the memory, had yet to come to terms with the events of the day prior. And how was he supposed to do that when she ran off back to her time without even an apology? It was the least she could’ve done; this wasn’t the first time he’d risked his life for her, after all. 

A low growl escaped his lips as he stood, and Miroku and Sango exchanged concerned looks as they watched him get up to leave. 

“Do you think we should follow him?” Sango whispered, worried eyebrows knitted together.

Miroku shook his head. “We both know how stubborn he is; maybe a walk will do him some good.”

Silver ears twitched, his friends’ concerns bringing a snarl to his lips; he was hardly the stubborn one. 

He wandered aimlessly through the woods but, as he walked the anger off, anxiety started to creep into its place. She had gone home, right? What if she was lying? What if she was actually with Kouga? That wolf bastard - who the hell did he think he was, anyways? How could he think he was entitled to her? 

His pace quickened, feet moving towards their target before his consciousness had a chance to decide. He’d find that wolf bastard and end this before it started. 

As he flew through the woods, he didn’t notice the red eyes in the shadows around him, didn’t notice the unusual quiet. Inuyasha didn’t stop to think he was being watched, didn’t take time to consider that the nature of wolves meant that Kouga was not a singular enemy, and he certainly didn’t register that Kouga’s pack would alert him to any danger.

It all hit him as he approached the entrance to the cave, yellow eyes widening slightly as he took stock of the sheer number of wolves around him. They seemed to be everywhere but, more than that, their demeanour made him uneasy. The wolves were alert, watching him closely, but not poised to attack; they weren’t threatened by him at all.

“Where are you, you bastard,” Inuyasha growled as he entered the cave, eyes locking on the wolf demon as he watched him emerge from the shadows. 

“Back so soon?” Kouga said with a laugh, craning his neck slightly to look past the halfbreed. “Did you bring the girl with you? I have to say, I didn’t expect you to give up quite so easily. Not that I’m complaining,” he teased. 

So she must've gone home after all; that was both a surprise and a relief, two emotions he was unprepared for. He attempted to hide them with a snarl, but they must’ve registered on his face because he heard the wolf demon start to laugh again. 

“For someone who’s so critical of the concept of ownership, you seem to want the girl on a leash of your own quite badly,” he jeered, his face awash with satisfaction. Kouga’s initial interest had been in the girl, but the reactions he was getting from the halfbreed were a consequence he was finding to be increasingly exciting. Desperation and jealous rage looked so good on him - what else would?

“That’s enough!” he growled, hand instinctively reaching for Tessaiga before he paused. No, the sword wouldn’t be quite personal enough. “Let’s see how cocky you are with my fingers buried in your eyes!” he yelled, launching himself at the demon before him. 

Rage had scrubbed the events from earlier in the day from Inuyasha’s mind. He forgot how fast Kouga was, forgot the jewel shards embedded in his legs, forgot that he was essentially the commander of an army. It slowly came back as his punches were deflected by the wolf demon, Kouga seemingly two steps ahead of every move he was making. 

Inuyasha was too focused on his hands to notice the leg Kouga raised, noticed only as it connected with his own, causing it to spasm and give out underneath him. The wolves around him started to growl as they started to move forward, closing the space between them. The half demon attempted to stand, only to realize his leg wasn’t able to bear weight. The Tessaiga wasn’t much use if he couldn’t stand to use it; he was now in a terrible position. He tried to choke back his nervousness, but couldn’t help his ears from settling flat against his head. 

Something about those submissive ears felt electric to Kouga; he licked his fangs, swallowed heavy. “I’ll send them away if you think you can behave,” he offered smoothly, his voice low. 

Yellow eyes were defiant, but those ears were still deferrent; a satisfied smirk settled on the wolf demon’s face as he watched the halfbreed nod. 

The staccato of soft footsteps echoed through the cave as the pair became more and more alone. “A secret between us,” he wolf demon started, crouching down in front of the halfbreed, “I’ll admit I misjudged you. The woman was something special, but you, mutt,” he paused, extending a finger to lift the other’s chin up slightly. “You’re much more interesting.” 

Inuyasha felt his heart start to pound in his chest, his body understanding something his brain hadn’t quite registered yet. His eyes looked down at the finger under his chin, back up at the blue eyes in front of him. “Perhaps I’ll make you my bitch instead,” the wolf said in a low growl, licking his fangs. 

The half demon opened his mouth to protest, but the words fell dead in his throat. He hadn’t been spoken to this way before, was surprised to find he couldn’t quite bring himself to hate it either. A feeling not so dissimilar to the one he got when Kagome barked, “Sit!” Some sort of subservient instinct he’d been desperate to hide, one he was no longer able to ignore. The protest that started in his throat came out, instead, as a whimper.

Kouga’s eyebrows raised slightly; he’d been expecting the dog to spit vitriol back at him, wasn’t expecting it to be quite this easy. Perhaps he was being toyed with, perhaps the half breed was simply waiting to catch him off guard. The wolf moved his face closer, bringing their foreheads together as one of his hands grabbed the back of Inuyasha’s neck, the other hand moving down to grab his cock. 

“You’re pretty hard for someone who came here trying to start a fight,” he teased, beginning to slowly move his hand, revelling in the way the dog’s body arched towards him. The sneer spreading across Inuyasha’s face meant nothing; his body gave him away. Those yellow eyes that were filled with so much hatred were closing now, eyebrows knitting together, lots growls of pleasure escaping his lips as the wolf’s hand started to grip firmer, move faster. All bark. No bite.

Yellow eyes shot open as Kouga’s hand moved from his cock to the side his face, a thumb brushing over the half demon’s bottom lip. “Bite me and I’ll disembowel you,” the wolf said cooly as he began to remove his furs. “You’re going to be a good dog, yeah?” 

Inuyasha groaned, gave a small nod, allowed the hand at the back of his head to push him down towards the demon’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip, languidly licked along the shaft, stealing glances at the wolf above him, taking more pleasure than he’d have liked to admit in the contented growls his tongue was producing. 

He was surprised to find himself wanting more, couldn’t help but to take it into his mouth, slow at first, careful of his own fangs. “Mmn, good dog,” Kouga growled, hips bucking, the hand behind Inuyasha’s head now moving to guide him. Inuyasha elicited a growl of his own, frustrated that his own cock twitched in response to such degrading feedback. Perhaps a small bone to pick considering the degrading act he was currently performing, head bobbing up and down on the wolf demon’s cock, spit escaping the corners of his lips, the startled gagging when Kouga’s hand shoved his head too far down, too fast.

Inuyasha broke away to catch his breath, wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes firmly locked and - he hated to admit it - awaiting orders. The orders, delivered with a satisfied smirk, were to undress and lie down. Hands shaking, heart pounding in his chest, he wordlessly obeyed, ears seeming to fall even further flat. 

Kouga crawled on top of him, placing two fingers next to his mouth, gave a command of, “Suck. You’re good at it.” And Inuyasha did as told, pink tongue curling around the fingers before inviting them into his mouth, a contented moan escaping his lips as he did so. 

The wolf demon moved back, settled in between Inuyasha’s legs; his fingers moved from his mouth to rub his asshole, the wolf’s other hand moving to stroke the dog’s cock once more. The sensory combination had him squirming, fists shut tight, claws digging into his own skin. “Fuuucking hell,” he groaned, eyes closed to escape the taunting gaze bearing down on him. 

“He speaks!” Kouga feigned surprise, slowly inserting one finger and pausing as the dog’s entire body tensed beneath him. “You’ll have to relax,” the wolf said gently, wiggling his finger slightly for emphasis.

“I’m not an idiot, you know. I’m trying to relax,” the half demon spat back at him. Kouga swallowed a laugh, continued to stroke the dog’s cock in an effort to distract him from the discomfort. As he felt the muscles around his finger relax, he inserted another - paused, waited - and another. 

Inuyasha’s breath hitched in his throat as the fingers were removed and he felt the tip of Kouga’s cock against his entrance. He swallowed hard, yellow eyes looking up into blue. “You gonna need some of my furs to bite down on, half breed?” came the jeer from above. “I’d sooner sink my teeth into your neck,” Inuyasha growled in response, only to have it tail off into a yelp as the other thrust into him. “I’ll let you rethink that, mutt; remember what I said earlier,” Kouga growled in response.

The wolf moved slow at first, paying close attention to the sweat beading on the dog’s face, his shallow breathing, the flush across his cheeks. Blue eyes relished the way his mouth parted the tiniest bit to gasp every time he pushed deeper, the way those eyebrows knit together in concentration. He watched as Inuyasha’s fists unclenched, crept towards his back instead, pulling the wolf demon further into him as his legs wrapped around him. 

As Kouga’s pace quickened, Inuyasha’s small gasps turned into a steady crescendo of a growl, nails digging further into the other’s back. The wolf groaned, a hand moving to the dog’s cock, watching as those yellow eyes widened, his mouth opening to stammer, “Fuck, I’m -” before shooting thick ropes of cum onto his stomach. The sight sent Kouga over the edge, his own spilling his seed deep inside the dog. 

The wolf collapsed on top of him, both of their chests heaving as they attempted to catch their breath. Minutes that felt more like an eternity to Inuyasha crept by, and Kouga was the first to move. He reached to toss the half demon a scrap of fur. 

“To clean yourself up,” he offered. “You know, you’re a lot less intolerable when the attitude is being fucked out of you. Next time your woman runs away, you’ll know where to find me.” 

Inuyasha stood, thankful his leg was able to bear weight again. “We both know I could’ve killed you; you ran from the wind scar before,” he scoffed, pulling his clothes back on. 

“Perhaps. But I have a feeling you’ll think twice before using it next time,” the wolf retorted, smiling to himself as he watched the half breed walk away, a slight lilt in his gait.


End file.
